Dreams Can Come True
by VolturiQueen7
Summary: Sarah and Aura are going on a trip that is suppose to be a trip of a lifetime for the summer before college. Little do they know the tradgedy that is to be bestowed upon one of them when they take a tour of the Volturi castle. What happens to them? read to find out.
1. Going to Italy

"Sarah hurry up we don't want to miss our flight to Italy." my best friend Aura said as I ran down the driveway to her white mustang.

"I'm coming, i'm coming" I said as I jumped in the front seat with my duffel bag in hand and my New Moon book on my bag.

We had just gotten out of high-school and were now going to Italy for the summer before college started I was beyond excited I was practically bouncing in my seat we were finally getting away from our siblings and parents.

"Lets go then" I said as she laughed I sat back into the seat with the wind flying through my hair as I watched the scenery of our small little town pass by our destination was now Volterra, Italy.

-Time Laps to arriving in Volterra-

I woke up to a light bump signaling our plane had landed while I looked over to Aura who was squealing like a piglet playing in the mud all I could do was laugh at her.

"Did ya have a nice sleep Sarah?" she said as she laughed "I never knew you fell for Marcus in your dreams" she said as she laughed even harder poking me in the ribs while playing with a strand of her hair. "Oh Marcus I just lo...ve you" she said as she made kissing sounds with her lips.

I laughed smiling at her glad that I couldn't blush like Bella Swan otherwise I would have been beat red, at least she doesn't know who I was dreaming about she hasn't ever read the Twilight books.

"Shut up" I said to her punching arm her lightly as the flight attendant came over the intercom "Good afternoon everyone welcome to Italy you may unboard now."

We quickly undid our seat-belts as I stood opening the compartment to our carry on luggage I grabbed her bag throwing it at her as I laughed quickly grabbing mine as well. I started to walk down the aisle when I ran into someone dropping my book.

"I'm sorry ma'm let me help you" the kind man with brown hair and blue eyes told me as he grabbed my book looking at it while handing it to me.

"The names Jim I have read that book it's really good."

"Yes I know this is like the millionth time I have read this story and thank you." I said scurrying away off of the plane with Aura shortly behind me as the sun beat down on me while I put my sunglasses on.

Before she opened her mouth I said. "Welcome to Italy my friend we are finally here now lets go get a hotel room so we can go start exploring Volterra."

This is just the beginning my young readers I hope you enjoy this story so far. I hope you like it I will write more soon hoping tomorrow 'Thumbs up'


	2. Volterra Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews i appreciate it.

* * *

I sat down on the bench exhausted from all the shopping we did today.  
"Sar you tired girl?" Aura asked  
"Yes I am." I told her as a lady came up with a group of tourists behind her taking pictures.  
"Hello I am Heidi, would you like to take a tour of the Volterra castle this is a once in a lifetime offer."  
Aura started bouncing with excitement and looked at me pleading with her eyes.

"Can we Sar please?" She smiled like a little kid at a candy store.  
"No I'm tired" I told her  
"I will make you a deal Sar we take the tour then right after we can go back to the hotel and sleep. Promise"  
I furrowed my brows in thought of whether to argue or not but this would make her happier who was I to argue even though I had a bad feeling about this tour I pushed it down deep in my stomach as I stood plastering a coy smile on my face.  
"Ok" I said as I turned to Heidi "we will go on the tour"  
"Awesome" she said clapping her hands before turning "follow me everyone it will take us ten minutes to get to the castle"  
I sighed just grand.

We walked to the castle within ten minutes arriving at a clock tower with two brown bronze double doors Heidi opened them as we all stepped inside. It has been twenty minutes now I must say the castle is magnificent I looked over as I felt my heart pounding something bad was coming I just knew it, I stopped grabbing Aura's wrist whispering to her. "I have a bad feeling Aura" she turned to me. "Sar we will be fine. Trust me" as she ran to catch up with the group I sighed clutching my necklace walking behind the group a little. "Ok everyone this is the end of our tour today there is just one last room before you leave." Heidi said as the fear bolted through me like a rocket I could only hold my necklace tighter as the tears started falling.  
As the group followed Heidi into the room I kept my head down letting the tears cascade down my cheeks, I stayed behind the group as I heard 'oohs' and 'ahhs' come from the group in front of me then I heard the doors close I refused to look up not wanting to break down.

"I hope you all enjoyed your tour thank you for visiting us." I heard a happy voice like a child at Christmas. Right then I heard screams as I clutched my eyes tighter, holding my necklace tighter to where I pulled it from my neck when something grabbed me tightly breaking my arm I refused to scream as the pain coursed through my arm as I was hit in the stomach falling to the floor coughing then I felt something against my throat. As suddenly as it came it disappeared with a blur. I heard growling as I put my hand with the necklace on my arm not daring to look up. "Marcus, Felix enough" I heard a harsh tone. "That's my dinner" one yelled as I felt a rush of air then saw feet in my purefial vision. I looked up slowly seeing the room for the first time and the man with long straight black hair with a pure black cloak standing in front of me smiling.

"My dear my name is Aro" he said as he held out his hand I hesitated before taking his hand as he lightly helped me up to my feet I looked into his eyes they were ruby red, his eyes was looking into mine as if he were searching for something before I could ask.

he smiled "my dear I am sorry about your arm I'm sure someone can help you with that" he said as I quickly asked "What are you?" I asked he smiled brightly gesturing to the other two pale men in the thrones "As you know I am Aro that is Caius" he said gesturing to the man in the right throne he had blonde hair with angry features like he was going to explode.  
"And that" he said gesturing his hand to the man in the left throne with adoring features "is Marcus we are the Volturi leaders" my heart started pounding "Volturi leaders?" I said confused "let me put it the easiest way I can we are vampires who rule the vampire world and this is our guard" he said pointing to all the cloaked figures that stepped out of the shadows staring at me with red eyes especially the girl with blonde hair. "Wow..." I said my voice dying out "cool" I said in a light tone. "Aro" the guy named Marcus said as he stood from his throne blurring to Aros side touching his hand "I see" Aro said smiling "miss Sarah it seems Marcus here is your mate."  
"Mate?what does that mean" I asked confused "Mate means that we will be inseparable and we won't be able to be away from each other for a longtime." I had so many questions but I would wait later to ask them as I was so tired I yawned trying to hold it back "I'm sorry I haven't slept very well" I said looking down remembering the pain in my arm "well how about Marcus takes you to his room so he can wrap your arm then you may sleep, we can continue this later my dear have a good rest." He said as Marcus held out his left arm for me to take.

I made sure I had my necklace in my hand tightly as I linked my arm with his softly as the doors opened then we made our exit he walked much faster than me I was practically jogging to keep up.

Before I could say anything I was swiftly picked up as we blurred into a different corridor which was much more soft and elegant as we stopped in front of a door he put me on my feet as I held on to the wall waiting for the dizziness to fade.

He chuckled "I'm sorry I forgot how easily humans can dizzy" I chuckled "it's alright" I said standing straight from being against the wall, Marcus openend the doors leading into a huge expensive room I was blown away with all the pictures on the walls and the big red bed with red walls it was perfect.

"wow" was all I could say as I stood in the doorway flabbergasted "you like it" he said quietly "nice room who's is it?" I asked as he gently smiled before erasing it "it's mine now yours" I put my hand over my mouth as I sat on the bed looking around at everything it was dead it would need a lady's touch but for right now I was exhausted "this is wonderful and if I may ask when can I sleep" I said "now if you like I have to go speak with my brothers Jane will bring you a sleeping inform for the night goodnight Sarah" he said as he blurred to stand in front of me running wrapping a bandage around my arm ran a hand through my hair then kissed my forehead "goodnight Marcus" I said as he blurred away. I laid my head on one of the pillows falling into a deep sleep. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Omg this is the most I have written thank you for reading the second chapter I shall post again very soon please follow and favorite and possibly leave me a review it encourages me to write more thank you.


End file.
